Cinco Siglos Igual
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Un día o cinco siglos, no hay diferencia. Porque el dolor continuará allí pese al paso del tiempo y jamás olvidaría, nunca podría olvidar, a esos ojos verdes, fríos, mirándolo desde arriba. Por el doce de octubre... "La versión americana" Spain-Mexico


_**Ademas de decir que Hetalia no me pertenece, no pretendo ofender a nadie con ésto, solo quiero poner mi visión de la historia. Se que no todos somos culpable de lo que pasó, pero sabiendolo podemos evitar que otra matanza se evite. Espero que entiendan que no es para ofender...**_

* * *

_Soledad sobre ruinas_

_Sangre en el trigo _

_Rojo y amarillo_

Su voz salió débil. O no salió. Nadie se detuvo a pensarlo. Estaba solo, estaba ensangrentado, adolorido, perforado. Desalmado. Ese tajo que lo cruzaba, se le hundía cada vez más como si lo fuera carcomiendo con placer… Su trigo, manchado de la sangre de él y sus hombres, su gente, tendida a su lado, ensangrentada, herida, enferma…_muerta…_

_Manantial del veneno_

_Escudo heridas_

Escuchó a si gente toser, ahogarse, delirar, sufrir…_morir…_ ¿¿Quiénes eran esos seres despiadados, engalardonados con el veneno y las heridas que le producían a su gente, intoxicándolos, quemándolos por dentro como un fuego que nunca termina??

_Libertad sin galope_

_Banderas rotas_

_Soberbia y mentiras_

Se había convencido de que no eran dioses, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para moverse, y las suplicas de su gente le quitaban el ahínco que le quedaba para producir algún sonido con su cuerpo…Ya no quería ver, quería morir con ellos, quería dejarse llevar por el dolor y morir junto a sus hermanos para alcanzar esa gloria eterna que le darían los dioses…pero no podía, el no era normal, sabía que allí no iba a morir…

_Medallas de oro y plata_

_Contra esperanzas_

Y allí, vestidos con ese metal brillante, subidos a criaturas que él aún no lograba comprender, sosteniendo largas piezas metálicas que herían se encontraban _ellos_, destruyendo todo lo que el había querido, y construido con su propio sudor, todo lo que él había amado y ahora no le quedaban fuerzas por salvar… Y allí, con sonrisas burlonas, tomando a sus hermanas para hacer quien sabe que con ellas, llevando sus joyas y su oro que nunca y menos ahora habían importado…

_Desamor desencuentro_

_Perdón y olvido_

_Cuerpo con mineral_

_Pueblos trabajadores_

_Infancias pobres_

Nunca, nunca olvidaría eso. Una lágrima corrió por su tabique torcido, enjugándole la sangre que no se molestaba en para de salir de su boca. No quería, no quería alzar la vista y ver a su gente sometida, enferma, trabajando esclava, perdiendo su libertad, muriéndose de hambre, sed y enfermedades, a los pequeños obligados a realizar tareas imposibles para ellos…a su pueblo…_muriendo… No…no podría soportarlo…_

_Muerte contra la vida_

_Gloria de un pueblo_

_Desaparecido_

Se sintió morir. Y por un lado le gustó sentirse abstraído de ese mundo de dolor y sufrimiento. No quería verlos más, ver como todos luchaban por seguir vivos, liberarse de esa injusta opresión, todo lo que había reunido se veía hecho pedazos y nada, nada podría detener a esos ojos desalmados, verdes como las esmeraldas que le habían robado…

_Es comienzo es final_

_Leyenda perdida_

Eso era..:El comienzo, el final, el comienzo del final…nada podía evitarlo ya…su cuerpo estaba consumido y eso significaba, cada herida, tajo, cortada, punzada en su cuerpo significaba la muerte de toda su tierra querida, de los brillantes campos de trigo, de las plantas altas y de sombra que abundaban por su casa…todo su cuerpo, su esencia, lo que alguna vez había sido se convertiría en una mera leyenda con el paso de los tiempos, perdida quizá en alguna pared que contemplara su historia…

_Es tinieblas con flores_

Sus campos, sus cosechas, su gente, cubiertos por esa bruma interminable, rodeadas de la vida de su tierra pero con ese brillo perdido…

_Revoluciones_

Ya no importaba cuanto se sacudiera, cuantas veces clavara su lanza rebotando, cuantas flechas lanzara al aire…

_Y aunque muchos no están_

Su pueblo estaba mutilado, ya no existía…pero el no se rendiría, jamás, ni aunque sus propias lágrimas estuvieran ahogándolo…

_Nunca nadie pensó…_

…

…_besarte los pies…_

Jamás olvidaría el dolor…sus cortadas no lo dejarían, jamás lo haría…ni aunque el dolor pasara, ni aunque su pueblo se viera reconstruido en cierta forma, ni aunque las quemaduras y heridas desaparecieran, el dolor permanecería allí…

Y antes de desmayarse, con el último ahínco que logró reunir, miró con desprecio a aquellos fríos y desalmados ojos verdes, mirándolo desde arriba.

_Nunca_

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias por leer y agradecería un reviews**  
_


End file.
